


【玛格x阿拉娜】《She got a Bloom/令她盛放》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beautiful sexy and sweet Margot, F/F, Girl On Girl, Sex, Shower Sex, Tired Alana Bloom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Relationships: Margot Verger /Alana Bloom
Kudos: 3





	【玛格x阿拉娜】《She got a Bloom/令她盛放》

从巴尔的摩精神病院回来的阿拉娜从车上下来，每天处理完汉尼拔的管辖事项和应付奇尔顿的虎视眈眈总是会让她背负恐惧和疲惫回家。一身红色干练西装，拄着拐杖踏在庄园大门前，阿拉娜悠长地叹了口气。玛格保持了早上骑马散步的习惯，此时应该还穿梭在雾霭森林之间。阿拉娜支走了管家进屋，却在进入浴室时看见了玛格身穿性感单薄的黑色荆棘花睡裙在镜子面前涂着口红。

玛格手撑在盥洗台上，腰部因为下榻而使臀部高高翘起，同样黑色的三角内裤若隐若现在她的睡裙之下，阿拉娜从她的臀部一路看到光裸的脚掌。

“今天没有去骑马吗？”

阿拉娜的突然出声让玛格小小受惊，玛格回过身看见是阿拉娜而动人地笑起来，她的脚尖可爱地点在地上。

“你回来了。今天过得如何？”

“老样子，我依旧可以在我的肩膀上闻到从牢房里带出来的酸臭味，像永远不会消散掉的噩梦。”

阿拉娜伸出一只手抱住上前的玛格，在疲惫中接受爱人的亲吻治愈。玛格贴近阿拉娜的身体，黑的睡裙磨蹭在红的西装上，像欲望在黑暗里燃烧。玛格把手覆在阿拉娜拄着拐杖的手背上，然后她放开阿拉娜的嘴唇，发出花瓣折落的轻响，她看着阿拉娜的眼睛，然后柔声地说：“那么我想你应该来泡个热水澡，在清晨泡澡会有意想不到的放松效果。”

阿拉娜软软地笑起来，她的手掌在玛格的腰上轻轻摩挲着：“不用了，你去骑马吧，我没事的。”

“我今天不骑马了，让马儿休息一天，而且如果是以往我会相信你没事，但是今天你又拄起了拐杖，每次那间精神病院，那个...疯子对你进行压迫让你承受过多时你就会全身疼痛，想起那个遭遇，然后你就会拄起拐杖。就泡泡澡吧亲爱的，之后还有我为你准备的其他惊喜。”

好奇地歪歪头，阿拉娜再次吻住玛格，她感谢命运让她的生命里出现这么一个可儿。

“好吧，我会想泡上一个热水澡。”最后阿拉娜选择不再继续逞强，她让玛格拿走她手里的坚硬拐杖，投身进自己漂亮性感的妻子怀里。

玛格把拐杖拿走，在阿拉娜的注视下从臀部开始绕到跨前然后摸上了对方的西装扣子，只一颗的数量，扣开，玛格抬起她那双猫一样的淡绿大眼睛，她回望阿拉娜的注视，脱下对方的西装。在玛格把西装叠在洗手台时，阿拉娜看见她背后放满了玫瑰花的浴缸，散发着醉人的芳香热气。

“你会和我一起泡澡吗？”阿拉娜看向玛格。

“嗯？哦不会，至少不是现在。”玛格把手再次放在阿拉娜身上，开始解她的衬衫扣子。

“那是在什么时候？”

“在我们都变得一塌糊涂的时候。”玛格扣开衬衫倒数第三个扣子，然后她突然伸下手扣开裤子的纽扣，一气呵成地拉下了拉链。玛格媚笑地看着阿拉娜，控制着力道把阿拉娜推在角落，一脚踢合了浴室门。

“是泡澡的时候了亲爱的，准备好了吗？”

“哦——当然准备好了。”

玛格牵着阿拉娜的手一边脱她的衣服一边朝着浴缸走去，阿拉娜被脱下衬衫露出里面的内衣，不一会就被玛格咬着带子解了下来，等走到浴缸边上时阿拉娜已经被脱光了，褪下了如火的西装，她需要浸泡在另一片如火但舒服的玫瑰花浴中。

阿拉娜哺育过孩子的胸部松软硕大地微微晃动起来，她牵着玛格的手稳当地踏入浴缸，身体泡入热水的刹那阿拉娜闭眼呻吟出声。

“棒极了，对不对？”

玛格坐在浴缸上，双手搭着阿拉娜的肩膀，开始为她按摩，引得阿拉娜又呻吟出声。

“天，太棒了。”

玛格在手上挤了一些沐浴露，搓起了泡然后抹在了阿拉娜的身体上。阿拉娜的身体是白皙细嫩的，肩膀是可爱的浑圆紧实，不是和玛格自己一样的锋利骨感，经过沐浴露的滋润肩头像是半圆的珍珠漂浮在玫瑰花瓣里，浴缸成了通白镶金边的贝壳。玛格的眼神随着自己的手游移在阿拉娜身上，接着还是看回了那对柔软饱满的胸部。

阿拉娜感觉到玛格的抚摸停了下来，然后自己的手臂被托起，腋下也被打上泡沫细致揉搓。

“啊痒！”阿拉娜笑出来，一下子躲开，玛格也笑起来继续搔着她的痒痒肉，然后突然就一下抓在了阿拉娜的胸部上。阿拉娜僵了一会，然后无奈宠溺地自己倾身上前，把软热的胸部压在玛格掌心里。

“我是你的。你可以尽情抚摸我。”

“你很累...”

“我泡在热水澡里已经放松很多了，玛格，亲爱的，我想你接着抚摸我。”

阿拉娜伸出手抓住玛格的双手然后把它们按压在自己的胸部上，然后上下带动它们揉搓起来，阿拉娜闭眼发出舒服的吐息。

“...是的，亲爱的，就是这样。”玛格的手掌如愿地抓揉起阿拉娜的胸部，阿拉娜抓住玛格的手腕，时不时调整着玛格的动作使得对方可以用力抓一抓自己的敏感点带来发颤的痒感。

玛格跪在浴缸外边，她看着浴缸里身体沾满泡沫的阿拉娜闭眼享受着胸部被揉捏的性感神情，她几乎入了迷，阿拉娜雪白丰满的身躯扭摆在水光下，仿佛从贝壳里诞生的维纳斯，充满原始的欲望勾引又让人充满敬畏感动的欣赏。玛格倾身，吻住这位出现在自己生命里愿意为自己忍受十月疼痛产下子嗣的伟大妻子。

阿拉娜勾住玛格的脖子，慢慢地把玛格也带入了浴缸里。玛格留恋地衔住阿拉娜的嘴唇，乖乖地被拽到了浴缸里，她身上的黑色荆棘花睡裙带着水珠的光亮贴合皮肤，勾勒出大腿臀部和胸部的形状。玛格还在痴迷地吻着阿拉娜的嘴唇。

“亲爱的，你连早上都是这么美丽。”阿拉娜偷空赞赏了一下自己的妻子，换来了对方迅速的亲吻和放在膝盖上的手。

阿拉娜靠在浴缸上，欣赏自己的妻子身穿性感黑色睡裙又湿了身的样子，她情不自禁打开了双腿，好让玛格可以会意地跪一点进来，完全摸到自己的腿。玛格会了意，手从膝盖开始像过山车一路下滑进水面之下，玫瑰花瓣转动起来，偶尔就可以看见玛格的手正按压在阿拉娜的外阴上，手指夹进了肉缝里，摸到最隐秘的细嫩存在。阿拉娜挺了下上身，被热水泡得发红的胸部更柔软地垂着，引人将它们托护住，或者用嘴嘬起它们。

玛格弯下腰，臀部形成明显的线条翘起，当玛格吸住阿拉娜的一个乳头时，她的两根手指也在水下慢慢插入了阿拉娜的阴道。

“哈——”阿拉娜抻了一下上身，感受上下身同时被触碰侵入的快感，然后她抱住趴在自己胸前的玛格的脑袋，爱人之间的情欲如花香热气一般释放开来。

阿拉娜的乳头因为之前哺育过孩子，所以必不可免地被吮吸和被婴儿的牙齿啃咬得带了不整齐的凹陷伤痕。玛格近距离观察着自己妻子胸部上的伤痕，心疼起来温柔地舔舐吮吸，只是偶尔阿拉娜自己耐不住了会抽动起身子催促着玛格大力嘬弄它们。一开始只是乳头，然后是深色的乳晕被舌面碾过，最后是连带着轻咬乳肉略微用力地吸扯。玛格从阿拉娜的呼吸幅度和呻吟感觉得到她更喜欢粗暴一点的方式。阿拉娜前倾着身子把自己的胸部往玛格嘴里塞，一手捧着玛格的后脑勺一手也探下了水面撩开玛格漂浮的睡裙直达玛格的私密部位。阿拉娜手指摩擦在玛格的阴蒂上时玛格含着阿拉娜的胸部闷哼出声，她在宽敞可容纳两人的浴缸里分开了自己的双腿，前后摇摆起来在阿拉娜指腹上自我满足着。

一场放松舒缓的热水浴在爱欲催发下最终变成了两人先后高潮的前戏铺垫。玛格颤动起自己的手指，重点摩擦着阿拉娜靠近阴蒂的内阴，她熟悉阿拉娜也熟悉女人的真正敏感点，水流的润滑帮助她几乎肆无忌惮地抽插在阿拉娜的阴道，最后阿拉娜绷直了身体，双脚用力锁住了玛格的腰身，在玛格最后几下快速摩擦里咽着尾音高潮。

热水也变得微凉起来。

用大浴巾同时包裹住两人的身体，玛格和阿拉娜互相嘘住对方的声音又一起嗤笑出来，她们玩起幼稚危险的游戏，在走廊里躲避着随时可能路过的佣人。最后玛格和阿拉娜互相挤着潜入了卧室。

扔下浴巾，玛格把阿拉娜压在门板上互相拥抱亲吻。阿拉娜把一条腿勾上玛格的腿肚子，稍微倾斜了角度使俩人的阴部可以摩擦碰撞在一起。玛格慢慢下蹲，亲上阿拉娜的胸部，刚泡完澡的胸部也是软的，带着热乎的体温，玛格含入其中一边胸部，把凸出艳红的乳头像小软糖一样兜在舌面上，上下嘴唇慢慢地碾压，另一只手抓在旁边的胸部上，以阿拉娜喜欢的方式不断用力揉搓着，虎口抖动起雪白的乳肉。阿拉娜靠在门板上，神情靡爽，吐息着轻飘的呻吟。

阿拉娜的手按在玛格脑袋上，然后用了用力把她继续往下推。玛格抬眼迷人地笑起来，跪在了地板上，脸正对着阿拉娜的阴部。然后阿拉娜的世界开始震颤。玛格抬起阿拉娜的腿让她挂在自己肩膀上，这样每次玛格的深入舔舐都会顺带让阿拉娜的大腿分得更开，柔嫩深红的阴蒂像珍贵的果核一样深埋在其中，玛格用嘴唇嘬起旁边的阴肉，不断用舌尖轻戳着那条缝，偶尔会突然戳进舔过爽得阿拉娜几次在门板上滑落。阿拉娜抱着玛格的脑袋调整着她的嘴巴角度，同时一边还摆动起腰肢不断寻找着快感，当阿拉娜持续短幅度地晃起胯骨时玛格憋着气把鼻子埋进阿拉娜的阴唇里，致命地耸着里面的阴蒂，阿拉娜小小尖叫起来，然后疯狂地痉挛在玛格的脸上。玛格起身，和自己的妻子交换着嘴里的爱液，然后她们离开门板，来到窗边的躺椅上。

“想要来点按摩吗亲爱的？”

玛格把阿拉娜推到躺椅上，然后自己坐在了上面。阿拉娜躺着，看着自己裸体性感的妻子坐在跨上，剃了毛的私处湿热地贴在她的小腹上。

“当然了宝贝。”

阿拉娜的手掌摸索在玛格的屁股上，滑动在大腿外侧，然后玛格把阿拉娜的双手上举放在脑袋边上，从旁边拿了一瓶身体乳出来挤在手心搓热了抹在阿拉娜的胸部上。阿拉娜稍稍挺身，然后看着玛格揉搓起自己的胸部来、，白色的乳液沾在胸部上，跟着按揉的动作被不断乳化推开，玛格用虎口推挤聚合着乳肉，从腋窝旁边按压回胸部上。阿拉娜动了下腿，玛格看了她一眼下身也跟着摇摆起来，阿拉娜闭上眼发出舒服的叹息声。玛格沿着乳沟滑着胸部，然后她弯下腰，让自己的胸部贴在阿拉娜滑溜的胸部上。阿拉娜睁开眼，和玛格充满爱意地对视着，然后阿拉娜抱着玛格，俩人下身磨蹭碰撞在一起。玛格趴在阿拉娜身上耸动，胸部互相碾压着，带来微小疼痛的痒感，再次小小的高潮结束后玛格起身，她的胸部带着不均匀的乳液晃动起来，阿拉娜可爱地喷笑出声。抓住阿拉娜的两个脚踝，玛格抬起阿拉娜的下半身然后让对方形成一个蹲姿，阿拉娜贴心地接管了自己握着脚踝的动作。在阳光下，阿拉娜的阴部细嫩湿润地暴露出来，在那条缝上，可以看见其中已经兴奋挺立出来的红色阴蒂。玛格亲了亲阿拉娜的外阴，然后她帮忙扶好阿拉娜的身体，扎起一个马步坐在了阿拉娜的阴部上。这个姿势，使两人的器官可以更好地触碰贴合在一起。

玛格左右摇摆了一下，感觉到自己被打开的阴唇贴在了阿拉娜的湿热上，然后就是无止境的摇摆摩擦。阿拉娜握着自己的脚踝，胸部上下晃得发疼，但是这种疼恰好和私处的激爽结合在一起带给她嚎叫出来的快感。玛格仰起脖子，在阿拉娜的阴部上越蹭越快，粘滞的液体声音从她们的贴合处传出，像是浸润在自身营养液许久的花朵慢慢打开绽放，那种充满生命力的黏糊声响，是万物诞生的序曲，是肉欲结合的高潮。

两片阴蒂在摩擦贴合中不断发热，抽搐着凝聚起电击快感。阿拉娜看见自己的脚趾蜷缩在一起，她的脚底在发麻，眯着眼努力在快感之中看清自己的爱人同样被快感束缚扭曲着的神情，玛格踩在躺椅上，在急促中摇摆着自己的身躯，发丝混乱如面纱轻铺在她的脸庞上，让高潮的她变得更美更迷人。

“哈啊——啊、哈——”在阴蒂仿佛热到要融化的错觉里，阿拉娜僵住自己的身体，然后意识进入几秒钟的空白，最后她又跌落回有自己的爱人在的现实世界里。玛格软下身子，她们的阴部之间有短暂的液体相连，然后轻巧地断开。阿拉娜抱紧玛格，感觉自己的心跳逐渐跟随着玛格缓和下来。

“感觉如何亲爱的？”玛格窝在阿拉娜的臂弯上舒适迷糊地蹭弄。

“永远都是棒极了。”阿拉娜亲了亲玛格的头发，温柔地抚摸。

阿拉娜看着投射在天花板上的树干阴影，感觉自己置身在窗外的花园草地上，那里会有一点玛格的马儿踏过的痕迹，有阳光烘焙过的焦香，而她身上残留着的那种情欲灼烧感，让她感觉自己像一朵被暴晒着的花朵，发着昏地托护起自己的花蕊摇摆在天地之间。

紧了紧怀里的玛格，阿拉娜打了个哈欠，在楼下佣人们的轻声细语里无忧地入了梦。


End file.
